The Chronicles of Luyre Seinhal
by Theexxtremegamer
Summary: This is the new version, I revamped it, made it first person, and improved my writing style! Luyre Seiner is a 16 year old that just started to become a Pokémon Trainer, his dream is to defeat his father. The crime levels all over the Pokémon world are increasing, so the new law requires trainers to be 16 or older to become a Pokémon Trainer. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1, The Journey Begins!

_"You think you can raise this disgrace! He already ruined my family name!"_

_"I can raise him, you thi-"_

_"Shut up you street whore!"_

_*A thud is heard on a wall.*_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Why, the question is why I ever married you!"_

_*A hard smack is heard, then a scream.*_

_"S-stop..."_

* * *

_*A loud alarm goes off, waking up the sleeping Luyre.*_

I grunted at the alarm, turning off the loud machine.

"Why mom decided to get me this alarm I'll have no idea, I already wake up early to get in my morning jog."

A distinct feminine voice is heard from downstairs, "Luyre honey it's the day!"

Then I remembered the day, it was 10 days after my 16th birthday, the day I get a Pokémon.

I got up and started to brush my long, brown hair.

"Sumie probably hasn't gotten up yet..." My mind raced at the thought of my beautiful best friend Sumie, with her cheerful attitude and cute blond hair...

I began to get dressed after I got back to my senses, putting on a black t-shirt and jeans.

"I left my shoes and coat downstairs didn't I, I'll need it, Sinnoh is a cold region."

Mom called up again, "Are you almost ready?"

I responded with a bit of scorn, "Don't rush me! I'm already awake two hours early!"

Mom responded with a tone of authority, "Don't get that tone with me young man, and remember that you need to pick up Sumie."

I managed a short weightlifting session before he got downstairs.

"Breakfast honey?"

I looked at the breakfast and drooled a bit, it's good that I'm learning cooking from my mother.

"Thanks mom."

"Now you remember to always be careful, the crime levels are up in all the regions, that's why you didn't get your Pokémon at the age of 10."

She's right, the villainous teams are active as of late, crime overall is worse in the Pokémon world.

Pokémon are being killed by humans, more of them are beaten half to death every year.

In fact in Twinleaf alone there has been 14 muggings in the last week, double the rate it was last year.

I finished my breakfast and started to put my green hoodie on, as I did I noticed Sumie herself coming to my door.

She knocked on the door and I answered it, and let her in graciously.

"I thought you slept in on the big day!" Sumie said with a big smile on her face.

"Why would I? I was just getting ready." I said to her.

Mom got up and said, "Remember to buy at least 5 potions for the trip!"

"I know mom, I'll readily prepare."

I was working at a industrial site, they payed me very little but it adds up after working there for a year, I already told them I was getting my Pokémon and going on a journey.

As soon as I got completely ready, Sumie grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"S-Sumie what are you doing?"

All of the people walking by us giggled as most people knew of my love for Sumie.

We entered the Pokémart, I saw they had Super Potions on the wall.

"I would like to buy 10 Super Potions please."

"Sure thing Luyre, do you have your gold card?"

"Yes, right here." I handed the card to the clerk, as I was a regular to the shop.

"That will be 6300, with the 10% off with the gold card."

I handed him the money, and me and Sumie trailed off, towards Sandgem town.

* * *

(On the way to Sandgem Town.)

"Hey you two, give me your money."

I turned around to see a man with a pipe in his hands.

"I said give me your money!" The man said loudly.

Sumie started to hide behind me.

"You hear me, or are you deaf!"

All of a sudden I hear Sumie scream and an accomplice takes Sumie and has her in his clutches.

"Look at this pretty one right here, looks like a nice prize. Heh heh heh."

The second man hit Sumie on the head with a pipe knocking her out.

"You bastards! Damn you!"

The first man swung his pipe at me, while I easily ducked under it and hit his stomach.

The first man made a cry of pain, and I took advantage and started to throw a punch at him, but the second man swung behind me.  
I heard the man start to swing and I ducked and he hit his partner, allowing me to punch the second man in the stomach.  
After I punched his stomach, I elbowed his head and he collapsed on the ground, and I picked up Sumie and ran off.

"Oh god, mom was right about the crime levels. I just hope that Sumie will be alright..."

I hear a twig get stepped on behind me, then everything goes black.

* * *

(In a cave, near Lake Verity.)

I feel myself coming conscious, what happened?

I hear two very deep voiced people having a conversation, "They had nothing of worth on them, except for the gold necklace the girl had on..."

I flashed open my eyes, and hear Sumies voice next to me, "Luyre, you're alright!"

"Lookie here, the little couple are awake."

I kept struggling in the ropes that bound me to the wall.

I shouted, "Give me that gold necklace! I gave that to Sumie when we were children!"

"Oh? That makes it worth even more!"

One of the men that have us trapped puts a knife up to my neck. "How about I kill you and get it over with?"

The man holding a knife to my neck turned around after hearing his partner fall to the ground.

"What the?"

Then, a figure speeds by the man, knocking him out, and the knife cuts the rope binding me.  
I grab the knife and go to Sumie, cutting her rope.

After I cut Sumies ropes, she jumps up and hugs me, tears streaming down her eyes. "I thought they killed you..."

After she's finished with the embrace, she stares at me with her deep hazel eyes.

"You have beautiful blue eyes Luyre..."

"I wonder what that thing was?"

Sumie pondered it for a minute, "I wonder myself, was it a Pokémon?"

"Who knows..." I said with a questioning voice.

As we walked off unbeknownst to me, something was watching us.

_"Kyuu Kyuuuu!"_

* * *

(At Lake Verity.)

"At least they didn't take us far." I pointed out.

"Maybe we can still make it to Rowans." Sumie surmised.

"Before we leave, have you ever heard of the Verity legend?"

"A little, it has something to do with a Legendary right?" Sumie said with impatience.

"Sumie, patience is a virtue, treat it well. Anyway the legend goes that the three lakes of Sinnoh have three lake spirits, and this one's the Being of Emotion."

Sumie put on a thoughtful face, "Do you think...?"

"It's highly possible, yes."

"Well, lets get to Sandgem so we can get our Pokémon."

"Right."

* * *

(Sandgem Town.)

Professor Rowan was standing in front of his lab, waiting.

"Hello there, you must be the new trainers, you are awfully late."

I started to speak. "I'm sorry sir, we got jumped by a couple of lowlifes on the way here."

Sumie added, "We think the Being of Emotion helped us get away!"

Rowan stated, "Mesprit, the Being of Emotion, why do you believe this?"

I told him what happened, "They captured us in a cave at Lake Verity, when one had a knife up to my neck, a zooming figure passed by and knocked out the lowlifes, and we escaped."

Rowan simply said, "Well, that's an odd story indeed, now follow me."

We followed him into a room filled up with Pokémon, 12 starters to choose from.

Rowan told us that we could pick any starter, and to take our time, but we already knew which ones we wanted.

I told the professor, "I choose Treecko."

The Treecko leapt on my shoulder and exclaimed, "_Tree, Treecko!_"

Sumie told the professor, "I choose the Squirtle."

Squirtle was happy at first, then Sumie started to cuddle with it and it sighed. "_Squirtle..."_

The professor handed us Pokédexs, and 6 Pokéballs to each of us, and I scanned my Treecko with my Pokédex.

**Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon.  
Treecko attacks anything hostile to it with its thick tail, it is said that any tree inhabited by a Treecko will live very long.  
This Treecko knows the moves Pound, Absorb, Leaf Blade, and the special egg move Crush Claw.**

I simply said, "Interesting."

Sumie did the same thing with her Squirtle.

**Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon.  
****Squirtles shell's soft at birth but when it gets older the shell hardens, Squirtle can shoot powerful streams of water.  
This Squirtle knows the moves Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, and the special egg move Aqua Jet.**

Sumie and I told the professor thank you, and he wished us good travels and we left.

* * *

(At the Pokémart in Sandgem.)

The clerk spoke, "Are you Luyre Seinhal?"

I told him, "Yes, what of it?"

"Package for you, anonymous sender."

"Oh?" I slowly opened the package, with Sumie staring intently at the package.

Then the clerk mentioned, "Actually, you have two packages."

He passed me the other one, "Thank you."

The first one contained a Pokéball, and a Pokémon Egg.

I opened the second one before messing with the Pokéball in the first one.

"What's this?"

Sumie blushed when she told me, "I meant to send that to you on your birthday..."

It was a pendant, I opened it to see a picture of me and her, while we were on vacation in Hoenn, we were next to each other shoulder to shoulder.

"Oh, thank you, I guess the mail wasn't really that operational at that period of time, there was a mail rush around my birthday." I mentioned.

I tied the pendant around my neck and admired it's beauty.

Sumie was twirling her hair. "It's to repay for the one you got me, it's the same one..."

She opened her pendant to find the same picture that was in the one she got me.

After I closed the pendant, she gave me a deep hug.

We embraced for at least a minute, then we let go, and she stared at me, her cheeks redder than the sun.

"Lets see what's in this Pokéball..."

As I sent out the Pokémon, the light dissipated and the Pokémon was sent out...

* * *

**Well? Like the cliffhanger?**

**Leave a review I'll accept criticization and good reviews, sorry for deleting the old one and taking so long to put this one up.**

**When I was making this, I fell asleep for 4 hours.**

**Anyway, do you like the first person view?**

**Fav, Follow, do whatever, goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Absol

(Continuation from chapter 1.)

_The light dissipated and the Pokémon was sent out._

"This Pokémon..."

Sumie looked at it, then said, "It's so cute!"

The Pokémon was an Absol, it looked like it was just egg hatched.

The Absol left Sumies arms and started to nuzzle its head against my chest, _"Absol, Absol."_

"Well, this is odd."

I scanned the Absol with my Pokédex.

**Absol, the Disaster Pokémon.**

**Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.**

**This Absol has the moves Detect, Scratch, Feint, and the special egg move Megahorn.**

"Well, I better take Absol and the Pokémon egg to be checked at the Pokémon Center."

Before I left, I noticed a scrap of paper on the bottom of the box.

"What's this?"

I read the scrap of paper, it read 'UTLMTTAE PWOER'

I looked it over for a minute, and I figured out the words were 'Ultimate power.'

Sumie noticed the paper and said, "What do you think that means?"

"I don't know."

I bought the merchandise I came for, and me and Sumie left the Pokémart.

A random person came up to me and asked, "What's in the egg?"

I simply told him, "I don't know, I just got it."

The Absol I just got was following me, It didn't want to return into the Pokéball.

We entered the Pokémon center to see a horrible sight, the place was being robbed!

"Nurse Joy! Give me all the Pokémon you have here!"

The man was threatening Nurse Joy with a gun.

Me and Sumie instantly got to cover, I could see 2 dead bodies strewn on the floor.

Nurse Joy was scared, she had her hands up, but refused to give the Pokémon to the man.

_*Bang! Bang!*_

I heard a zoom past me, could the man have noticed us?

"You two, come out with your hands up!"

_"Damn it! How did he notice us!?" _I thought.

Then I noticed Sumie shuddering behind me, I started to comfort her, but then I heard footsteps coming toward us.

_"Sumie, I'll have to try to knock the gun out of his hand..." _ I whispered to Sumie.

_"No, I don't want you to die!" _Sumie whispered back, with a worried tone.

I got ready for a fight, put down the Pokémon egg and kept Absol back, and when the man got close enough...

I revealed myself and swung my fist at the man's gut, and took his gun and threw it across the room.

The man began to swing his fist at me, I grabbed his fist and knocked him to the ground.

All of a sudden, my newly found Absol leapt towards the man, and used Detect and helped me dodge his attack.

I kicked the man in the face, and he was knocked out.

"Thanks for handling that..."

Officer Jenny walked into the room, and I looked at her with an expression of scorn, "I could have been killed!"

"But you weren't, those are some nice reflexes, and the Pokémon helped you as well."

I ignored her and went to Nurse Joy, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just scared, do you need that egg checked?"

"Yes, I also need Absol checked, It's a newborn."

I walked back over to Sumie, and grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Luyre, you shouldn't have been that reckless!"

"I'm fine, that's the good part."

* * *

(A few hours later.)

I hear the Pokémon center tone beep, and I walk into the room with the egg and Absol.

Nurse Joy instantly turned on me, with a angry tone, "What have you done to this Absol!"

I look at her with a questioning face, "What do you mean? I just got it this morning."

"It's been abused, and it has severe mental scarring!"

"I would never abuse a Pokémon."

The Absol slowly walked toward me, and it starting nuzzling against me, "See, if I abused it, would it do that?"

Nurse Joy turned her tone back to normal, "Sorry, but it must have hatched to an abusive trainer."

_"Ab-Absol." _I sat down and started to stroke its fur, "What of the egg?"

"The egg is perfectly fine, here I already put it in an incubator."

I grabbed the incubator and placed it in my backpack.

"So how long until the Absol can battle?"

"It can now, it's just a tad on the weaker side."

* * *

(Three hours later, on the way to Jubilife.)

I was cooking dinner for Sumie, when a group of people I didn't know walked up to our campsite, "Oh, Brock here's a campsite!"

The older one was named Brock then, I then spoke up, "Excuse me, what do you want?"

Brock then asked me a question, "May we stay at your campsite for the night?"

I told him he may, and they started to set up camps, then they introduced themselves.

The boy my age told me his name was Ash, and the girl he was traveling with was named Dawn, me and Sumie introduced ourselves and our Pokémon.

Meanwhile, while I continued to cook dinner.

_"Absol?"_

Absol sat on my lap while I was cooking, I gave it a smile and patted it.

Sumie was watching me cook with interest, "When'd you learn how to cook?"

"Mom has been teaching me for months in preparation for our adventure."

Absol fell asleep in my lap, I couldn't move or I would wake it, "Sumie, can you send out Treecko for me?"

"Sure." She grabbed the Pokéball with Treecko in it and sent it out.

_"Treecko, Treecko."_

"Hi Treecko, ready to eat?"

_"Treecko!"_

I sat down a bowl of Grass Type Pokéfood for Treecko, it gobbled it graciously.

Ash walked up to me and asked, "You want to have a two on two battle?"

I looked at him with an angry look, "Shhh." I pointed at the sleeping Absol.

I then told him I would after dinner.

_"Ab... Absol..."_

Absol was snoring quietly, Sumie then said, "Oh, it looks so cute sleeping in your lap!"

I decided to wake the snoring Absol, I lightly shook its head.

_"Absol?"_

I talked to it in a soft voice, "Time to get up buddy..."

Absol got up and yawned, then I handed it Pokéfood and it started to eat.

* * *

(After dinner, in the middle of a clearing.)

Ash yelled over to me, "Are you ready?"

I simply stated, "Always."

I decided to start out with Treecko, and I told Ash, "You get the first attack!"

Ash spoke to his Pikachu, "Time to battle buddy."

I crossed my arms and then Ash yelled, "Pikachu, start it off with Quick Attack!"

"Treecko, drive Leaf Blade into the ground and start running!"

Treecko created a blade that shined green, and drove it in the ground and started to run in circles while a plume of dust hid Treecko from attack.

Pikachu dove into the dust, and I smirked, "Bad move."

"Treecko! Use Crush Claw!"

Pikachu dove out of the dust, and Treecko with shining silver claws dove out.

Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachus tail became metallic, and the two attacks collided causing an explosion, and Treecko dove out with a few beads of sweat on its forehead.

Pikachu then dove out, with a mark on its belly.

What Ash didn't know was Treecko's hidden ability...

Treecko held out a berry that increases its attack, and ate it.

"Ash, I hope you know about Treecko's hidden ability!"

Ash took out his Pokédex and scanned Treecko.

**This Treecko has the hidden ability Unburden, when an item is used speed is doubled.**

Ash widened his eyes in realization, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

Electricity formed around Pikachu, and it charged towards Treecko, slamming it on the head.

Treecko was knocked back, but still able to battle.

"Alright, Treecko use Leaf Blade!"

Treecko started to charge toward Pikachu at blinding speeds, the shining green blades cut into Pikachu knocking it back.

I noticed something, a transparent green on Treecko's hands.

I took out my Pokédex, and scanned it.

**Treecko has learned the move Mega Drain.**

"Treecko! Finish this with Mega Drain!"

Treecko jumped in the air, a green over his hands, but before he could make contact, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

_"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

A huge jolt of electricity hit Treecko, and Treecko was defenseless in the air.

Treecko hit the ground hard, and it fainted.

Brock announced, "Treecko is unable to battle! That means the winner is Pikachu!"

I returned Treecko with a sigh, and instantly Absol was on the battlefield.

Ash was talking to Pikachu, "You want to continue buddy?"

_"Pika-Pi!"_

"Alright, Absol use Scratch!"

Absol charged towards Pikachu with a white glow on its horn, Pikachu started to dodge the attack, but Absols Super Luck took in effect, allowing Scratch to be a critical hit.

Pikachu let out a cry of pain, and hit the ground with a thud.

"Pikachu, finish it with Iron Tail!"

"Counter with Megahorn!"

Pikachu's tail glowed a metallic blue, and it swung its tail toward Absol.

Absols horn started to glow a light green, and Iron Tail hit the horn at even power.

Then I remembered Absol could use Detect.

"Absol, Detect to dodge Pikachu and hit it with Megahorn!"

A glow appeared over Absol's eye, and it leaped over the Iron Tail and came down over Pikachu with Megahorn.

Pikachu fell over, unable to battle.

Brock yelled out, "Pikachu is unable to battle! That means Absol is the winner!"

Absol swung its white bang out of its eye and gave a smile.

_"Absol!"_

_"Huh, this Absol is really good."_

Ash yelled, "Lucky shot!"

"You can't blame luck over a loss." I retorted.

Ash grunted and sent out his next Pokémon, it was a Starly.

"Starly, use Peck!"

Starlys beak grew about a few inches, and it became a snow white color and charged towards Absol.

I had a trick up my sleeve, Absol just learned a new move.

"Absol, use Me First!"

Absol's horn grew and became white, just like Starlys, and they collided with an explosion.

Absol jumped backward out of the smoke, and Starly did the same, but Starly has numerous wounds on it.

"Absol use Scratch!"

Absol's horn turned white, and it leapt toward Starly, "Starly, dodge!"

Starly flew upward and dodged the attack.

Absol had white energy around it, then it charged toward Starly at astonishing speeds, it had just learned Quick Attack.

"Starly!"

An explosion rocked the battlefield after Quick Attack connected, and Starly fell from the sky and hit the ground, fainted.

Brock yelled, "Starly is unable to battle, that means Luyre is the winner!"

Sumie was yelling very loudly, "Yay Luyre!"

"We should get to a Pokémon Center."

* * *

(At the Pokémon Center near the campsite.)

I walked up to Nurse Joy and told her, "We need a tray for 2 Pokéballs and 2 medium Pokémon."

Then I heard a beeping in my backpack.

I instantly knew what was going on, I removed the incubator and took the egg out.

The egg glowed a shimmering white, then a Pokémon formed.

The Pokémon hatched, and the glow disappeared.

Everyone looked at the Pokémon in shock, it was a Larvitar with a weird coloration.

I took out my Pokédex and started to scan the Pokémon that just hatched from the egg.

**Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokémon. Larvitar generally hatch deep within the earth and take a long time before coming to the surface.  
****This Larvitar has the hidden ability Sand Veil, and has the moves Bite, Dig, Sandstorm, and the special egg move Iron Tail.  
Note: This Pokémon has an odd coloration.**

It wobbled when it stood, and it crawled toward me with a sweet look.

"Nurse Joy, take this one for checkup as well."

* * *

**Well, that's the second chapter, review and give me any pointers you think I should have, and feel free to criticize.  
Flames will be ignored.**

**Bye yall!**


End file.
